grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenrir Strife
Appearance Fenrir has long silver hair with bangs that cover his striking icy blue eyes. He is normally found wearing his white and yellow sleeveless vest with a black sleeveless undershirt. He stands around 6’0 with a muscular build. He is found wearing baggy blue pants with typical black shoes. Personality Fenrir is a shy individual but is loyal and true to those he cares about, going as far as to hide his emotions as not to worry others. He is selfless and kind by nature always going out of his way for his friends. For the most part Fenrir is able to stick to his calm and collected self. When around his friends he is known to take ona more playful attitude. However his emotions have been seen to take over making him reckless. More of a pacifist Fenrir does not go looking for trouble. However if trouble finds him he won’t back down. Fenrir is confident in his abilities allowing him to stay calm when under pressure. Biography Fenrir was born in Loguetown to a family of Smith’s. Growing up around the forges Fenrir wanted nothing more than to be a smith like his parents. However, that all changed the day that they were killed. When Fenrir was 10 both of his parents were killed in the forge. Making it look like it was an accident their deaths were not looked into at all. However Fenrir does not believe this and wants nothing more than to find the killer of his parents. Growing older Fenrir started his Smith training as well as martial arts training to defend himself. Growing tired of the same thing every day Fenrir wants more excitement in his life and to also get answers to the event from his past. Wanting to travel the world Fenrir is positive he will find the person responsible for his parent’s death. Combat Style When faced in battle Fenrir uses his speed to his advantage. With his weapons he prefers to stick in close with his opponent sending quick strikes at specific points. Character Stats Professions Primary Profession: Martial Arts - A combat Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for combat techniques involving martial arts. Secondary Profession: Smith - A Smith is a man or woman who makes weapons and tools out of metal. Generally swords, since they fetch the best price, but it is in no way limited to this. Making cannons and parts for inventors is also part of their business, and they also get good knowledge within metallurgy. Smiths pay 15% less when working with special materials such as Red Sand Glass. Traits Hardened FIghter '(1 Trait): Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. '''Technical Adept '(1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. 'Sonic Agility '(2 Traits): This character's agility is boosted by 30% 'Forging Master '(1 Trait): All the experience the character has gained in making weapons allows them to produce them more cheaply. These smiths get a 20% discount for any basic weapons and armor they make. Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. '''Beli: 5,000 Tenshi and Akuma: White and Black Cestus with metal knuckles Fenrir made them to compliment his hand to hand combat prowess. He inserted a light protective metal in the back of the hand as well as going up the arm to help block bladed weapons. The gloves themselves go halfway up each forearm. With tightening fasteners on his under arm Fenrir is able to put them on and take them off with practiced ease. Fang: A small iron dagger hidden in the back of the waist. Can be used in combat or thrown for a ranged attack. Techniques 'Lunar Impact '(Rank 8): Speeding in close to the target Fenrir jumps high raising his leg over his head. Using the falling momentum he attempts to bring his heel down onto his enemy. (Cost 8) 'Force Paw '(Rank 8): Making a fast palm strike aiming at the solar plexus. Hope to stun the opponent by knocking the wind out of them. (Cost 8) 'Piercing Fang '(Rank 8): Reaching behind him Fenrir grabs his knife and quickly throws it forward. Hoping to catch the opponent off guard he wants them to either be hit or to dodge and throw their footing off. (Cost 8) Category:Pirate Category:NPC